Steeling My Heart
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Eyes are the windows to the soul. And sometimes, they can 'steel' something a lot worse than that. Future ZanexSyrus, yaoi, slash, shounenai, angst, drama, death, and attempted suicide. Rating may go up. Don't like pairing, DON'T READ.


Steeling My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
Summary: Eyes are the windows to the soul. And sometimes, the can steal something a lot worse than that.  
Author's Note: Screw this, I'm pumped up on fluffy ZanexSyrus fics. This is the effect of too much sugar past midnight.

And no, I didn't spell the title wrong. It's _purposely wrong_!! I'll explain further at the end for all those clueless people. O.o; Mainly you, Raven.

* * *

As I sit and watch him now, hidden oh-so carefully in the stands, I watch the blunette demolish another challenger. It was a free-for-all this evening – Zane and the shady man in the glasses had dubbed it so. 

Oh, how I wanted to leap from my seat and challenge him. But the pile of people by the cage's door was certainly not something I wanted to be part of – those duel manacles hurt like a bitch, and there was no possible way to blunt the blows.

Besides, I was here to observe.

He'd sent me a letter a few days ago, begging for me to join the maniac fans in the stands, promising me that it was worth my while.

Now, I know I never made it far. Not like my brunette friend, one of the few who dared to openly speak Zane Truesdale's name. For, normally, it was death's taboo. But for said brunette, it was like a brown rabbit surrounded by white snow. He was merely waiting for the perfect shot.

I flinched backwards into my seat as another man fell, crying in pain for an unknown person. A mother, perhaps? That had only been maybe three minutes. Tops.

I shivered, running a hand through hair closely resembling the sky on a winter day. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to take much more. And thank God, the free hour of fights was almost up. Hopefully.

Another man fell, and, suddenly sick to my stomach, I rose, quickly exiting the room.

Once outside, I hurried through the doors into a dark, smoky, blank alley. It looked all-too empty, but I shrugged and hurried on. Maybe, just maybe, I could get home and be sick in peace.

Silence followed me like the plague, and soon, it began to proceed me, too. The mocking birds were quiet as I shuffled woozily through the park. Then again, maybe it was because it was so cold.

That was another really good piece of advice I'd gotten at the academy; the snow it cold. Wear jackets, brings gloves, and don't be stupid.

So, believe it or not, I had a jacket, but no gloves, and I was being stupid by being out, hoping to a God I'd stopped believing in that Pro Duelist Zane Truesdale, highest ranking duelist in the Underground, would learn better.

Fat chance.

I sighed softly, gently resting my head on a cold arm. I was so tired, and the cold wasn't helping much. But, I figured with a sheepish grin, it wouldn't hurt anyone if I decided to rest my eyes real quick.

I groaned softly, opening my eyes to peer silently into an ocean of melted steel. I gasped automatically and jerked into a ball.

A teenager, and he still scared the shit out of me.

I could've sworn, for a brief millisecond, that he'd been just a tiny bit saddened by my actions. But as soon as one could blink, his face was emotionless once more.

The eyes continued staring at me though, and I grimaced. Zane Truesdale was one right scary dude. Note to self: never get within ten feet ever again.

"Syrus?" For one more second, I could have sworn that when he said my name, he looked confused. Probably a trick of the light.

"Yeah...? Man, what happened."

He turned business on me, and his voice turned brisk. "You fell asleep in the middle of a park, half-on and half-off a bench."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I frowned then tried to smile hesitantly, "Thanks, Zane."

He stared at me, and for another moment, I could've sworn there was still someone else there, trapped beneath the surface, kicking and screaming to some out. But it disappeared in a snap.

We traded looks once more before he left, before I started my walk home.

When I was five minutes away from my house, I realized something that I'd seen for years on end, but never really _seen_ it.

His eyes are steel, like his heart, like his body.

Sharp, like his wit and skill.

But, they were melted when I saw them so close.

And I recalled to that past day, oh-so-many years ago...

"Syrus, thanks for supporting me."

"It's okay, Zane! I wanna grow up and duel, just like you!"

My brother grinned. He'd been nearly nine, and I'd almost been seven, but I could still remember it all these years later.

That was the first time I'd really noticed it, but it was when Zane fought.

Whenever he was lost to the heat of the battle, the pure bliss of a duel, his eyes melted from their sharp, cold, collected shell into a murky blue-grey mix.

And when I'd brought it up, he'd said that it was because he loved that thing – dueling – with a passion. 

Those eyes he gave me...

They merely proved that he did still care.

Somewhere, tucked deeply within, the original Zane, the real Kaiser, lurked. He awaited his chance to escape into the real world.

I had no doubts now.

The Dark Kaiser was not going to be here for much longer, if I got my say of things. And, I'm sure, if Zane Truesdale had anything to say about it.

And, as I turned to watch the retreating back, I think that was when I dove head-over-heels for my brother.

You might ask yourself why, but I've got the best answer a guy could have.

You see, when he looked at me, I realized he'd begun to steal my heart, but in the most indirect way possible.

His eyes.

His gorgeous eyes of luminescent steel, the ones that had melted into a rainy mix of iridescence...

Believe it or not, those eyes were 'steeling my heart'.

_

* * *

Author's_ _Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know, it's corny as hell... But it demanded to be written. And, since I didn't really resolve it and I'm too tired to continue coherently, I think I'll update again later! xD_

Silver: Sooo... Did anyone catch the title... And, y'know, why that's the title??  
Jaden: Nope. where am I, anyway? You mentioned me being a good duelist. Sy and I sitll hang out?  
Syrus: Hey! I thought my name was Cyrus!  
Silver: -:_shrugs_:-  
Zane: Nope. You're Syrus.  
Aoi: Zane! zOMfG! -:_tackles_:-  
Silver: She named her dog after you.  
Aoi: -:_nod, nod_:-  
Zane: ... -:_shudder_:-  
Syrus: So... Uh, Lady?  
Silver: Hmmm?  
Syrus: Are you ever going to update any of your other fics?  
Silver: Nope. Just sucks for them!  
Syrus: T-T Why?!  
Silver: 'Cause I'm goin' to bed, you twit. Anyways, visit me in my dreams, Bishis!  
All: Whatever...

"Agent Silver, signing out."  
Dec. 08, 2007 4:35 AM  
4 pages / 1203 words


End file.
